


These Walls Are Thin (Let's Take a Drive)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Wayhaught, Established/New Wyndolls Relationship, F/F, F/M, The homestead walls are thin and Wynonna and Dolls are loud, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Both Waverly and Nicole know when it finally happens- it being Wynonna and Dolls, together, in a bedroom, finally- because they can hear it.“Oh...my...God.” Waverly whisper-yells across the room, pulling her head away from the door. “They're...I think they're doing it.”





	These Walls Are Thin (Let's Take a Drive)

Both Waverly and Nicole know when  _ it  _ finally happens-  _ it  _ being Wynonna and Dolls, together, in a bedroom,  _ finally  _ \- because they can hear it. It's usually obvious when Wynonna returns home late, oftentimes because she's buzzed after coming from Shorty’s or work or anywhere else, and at quarter past midnight it's typical for Saturday nights. Sometimes she's just loud. Waverly and Nicole are often at her side, helping her get inside without tripping once they hear the door unlock, accompanied by swearing when she knocks something over which indicates she's clumsier than usual-  _ drunk  _ \- and probably needs some herbal tea. Wynonna hates it, but it does help with hangovers.

But this time, when the door slams loudly- so loud Nicole briefly considers grabbing her gun from the bedside table drawer- it's accompanied by a laugh, and the walls in this house are thin enough for both Waverly and Nicole to hear the thud of shoes.

Waverly looks up from her book, flicks the bedside lamp on to a brighter setting and comes to her feet, not before giving Nicole a curious look.

The redhead just shrugs, loose tendrils of hair falling out of her low bun. Her hair’s getting longer, outgrowing the chin length haircut she had gotten a few months ago, and Waverly likes it both ways, but she  _ definitely  _ likes it a little longer, Nicole could tell just a little over an hour ago when she was perched between her legs, the brunette’s fingers desperate at her scalp, tugging at the lengths of the strands of hair.

Nicole can't help but grin when Waverly waddles into her slippers, doing that little dance that's become so familiar to her after weeks of staying over at the homestead. She only spends the weekends there, sometimes Thursday nights, but she can already see herself doing this for a long time to come- and even though the word is big and scary and full of promise, quite possibly forever.

   “Oh...my...God.” Waverly whisper-yells across the room, pulling her head away from the door. “They're...I think they're doing it.”

   “Wynonna and Dolls?!” Nicole asks, bolting from the bed to join her girlfriend at the door. She presses her ear to the door and she can barely hear anything, only muffled voices, but they’re clearly Wynonna and Dolls and they’re  _ distinctly  _ breathless. When she turns back to Waverly her expression is clear that she's positive. Her eyes are bright, awake, almost giddy. As if on cue, they hear a moan and the door down the hallway slam in response.

   “Finally!”

Nicole just grins. It'd be a lie if they hadn't been waiting for this to happen for a while. Nicole especially had seen the tension between Dolls and Wynonna around the office, even before she was apart of Black Badge- her role now is still small and practically insignificant, but she's working her way up to bigger tasks with the help from a zealous Waverly and even Wynonna, who she surprisingly enough considers a friend nowadays. Dolls could have a stick up his butt for anybody, but Nicole recognized his affinity for Wynonna from the beginning, could tell when he had been taken prisoner how destroyed Wynonna had been. Waverly didn't pick up on it as much- she was half possessed by a demon, though- but Nicole knew when she left them at Hypno’s mansion that their dynamic had changed, at least a little, from the way it originally had been. To what extent, no one knew, especially after the baby had turned out to be Doc’s, but now that things were getting back to normal- as normal as they ever would be- things were clearly falling into place.

   “Let's not eavesdrop,” Nicole encourages, guiding Waverly back to the bed.  

   “Might be hard not to,” Waverly says. “The walls are pretty thin.” She sighs, glancing around the room. “I don't want to intrude, I want them to have their space, you know? We've been interrupted our fair share of times, and I may not be Wynonna so I have a shred of decency, or at least a clue what's going on, but I don't want to do that to them.”

Nicole knows exactly what Waverly’s implying. She grabs her car keys from the dresser, holding them up with a questioning grin.

   “Midnight drive?”

   “You know me so well,” Waverly chirps, leaning up on her toes for a kiss before tugging her coat on and slipping into her boots.

  
  


The night is starry and vacant, open space above them as far as they can see. They don't say much- sleepiness had come and taken control after about twenty minutes of being out of the warm heat of the homestead, and Nicole’s cop car doesn't keep up as well as it should.

It's an excuse for them to sit closer, to share space and breaths until their lungs are operating at the same pace. Nicole’s chin rests against Waverly's temple, fingers loose in her scarf, warming and keeping close.

   “You know, I think I could do this forever,” Waverly says after what feels like an eternity. The radio is on in the background, low and grainy but the tune of some slow piano ballad recognizable all the same.

Nicole kisses the top of her head. “Me too, baby.” The moment is quiet and intimate and special; Nicole tries to remember it clearly, keep it in her memory for future reference. This is what peace feels like, even if she is shivering.

   “I change my mind, it's too frickin’ cold,” Waverly remarks after a few minutes, burying her head into Nicole’s jacket and reaching to turn the heat up, even though it’s already up as high as it’ll go.

Nicole pulls away from Waverly, displeased at the lack of body warmth when she does so but putting the car into gear nonetheless. “Yeah, I know. Let's go home, or at least find some diner with better heat. I could go for some waffles right now.”

   “It’s two AM, Nicole.”

   “Your point?”

Waverly just laughs, moving her gloved hand from the center console to Nicole’s thigh. “Lead the way.”

 

    “I can’t believe it took them this long to get together,” Nicole remarks after the waiter has set the plates down- waffles, French fries, milkshakes and fruit laid out across the countertop.

    “Hmm?” Waverly mumbles through a bite of waffle, distracted.

Nicole wishes she didn’t find it as endearing as she does. She wipes some whip cream off the corner of Waverly’s jaw. 

    “Wynonna and Dolls.”

Waverly gasps, like she’d forgotten. “Oh my God, I know! About time, it’s been like, what, almost two years? I was starting to worry they’d never catch on to each other.”

    “Oh, this has been a long time coming,” Nicole assures her. “Believe me, I saw it at work. Quite possibly the slowest burn ever, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

    “Just like us,” Waverly smiles, and Nicole can’t help but agree. 

They don’t get back until 4 AM. They were the only ones in the diner so they stayed too long, relishing the tranquility and independence. It felt like a special occasion, and they don’t get that often, so they make sure to fully appreciate it.

The next morning, Wynonna is up before Waverly. This almost never happens, so Waverly thinks there either must be something very good or very bad happening. Waverly prepares herself for the worst because after all, this is Purgatory and they are demon hunters- is it bad that she wouldn't be surprised if there was a dead deer carcass on their front steps again? She'd just call Doc and her handle it like the unfazed gentlemen that he is- but instead Wynonna is whistling, making coffee and eyeing a box of donuts on the counter. Waverly can't help but notice there's a note attached to the lid- when she comes closer she sees “Dolls” scrawled across the bottom, and oh God, a  _ heart  _ drawn next to it? Waverly bites back a grin as she comes to stand beside her sister.

   “Good night?” She asks.

Wynonna smiles, closing her eyes as she takes a sip of coffee. “ _ Very  _ good night.”

   “Yeah, I figured,” Waverly replies. Wynonna is honest to God  _ glowing  _ , and Waverly’s glad. She hasn't seen her sister genuinely happy in a while, and it's long overdue after the trauma and disaster they've had to face within the past year.

   “Why do you say that?” Wynonna asks while pouring a cup of coffee.

Waverly shrugs innocently. “No reason.” She reaches for a strawberry glazed donut and Wynonna bats her hand away, defensive.  _ More  _ defensive than usual, even for donuts.

   “Hey, mine only,” she warns.

Waverly backs off, laughing. “Alright, well, I'm gonna let you bask in this newfound happiness alone- just let me grab some coffee for Nicole and I'll be out of your hair.”

Wynonna nods but she's on her phone, distracted, smiling at something on her screen. She's like a teenager again, for Christ’s sake, and even then she was never like this; Waverly wants to make a comment but she knows better so she keeps her mouth shut. Waverly fills two mugs, adding just the right amount of cream and sugar to her own, extra cream for Nicole and a dash of cinnamon.

   “You guys gonna be heading out anytime soon?” Wynonna asks when Waverly's heading back to her bedroom.

Waverly turns, arching her eyebrows when she meets her sister’s eyes. “Do you need us to?”

   “Uh, no, I just-”

   “If you need us to, we can leave,” Waverly says, voice knowing and almost teasing. “Give you and Dolls your privacy.”

Wynonna’s face falls a little bit but it's nothing compared to the grin that breaks out on her face. “What the hell? How did you know?”

   “These walls are thin, Wynonna.”

Wynonna blushes. Dolls comes out of the bathroom, shirtless and a little damp from the shower.

    “What's up? I heard my name,” he says, and then he sees Waverly and grows awkward, realizing he isn't wearing a shirt.

   “She knew,” Wynonna whines. “Now we don't get to have our big moment where we can break the exciting news with confetti and streamers.” She pouts mockingly.

   “Didn't know that was the plan. We're dating, not honeymooning in Paris. Don't make me regret this, Earp.” His voice is teasing and gentle and he grins down at Wynonna, adoration shining in his eyes. She looks back at him with a familiar half-annoyed look, but this time it’s laced with affection. Waverly feels like she's intruding on a personal moment.

   “To be fair, the moment Wynonna found out about me and Nicole was when Willa put a gun to her chest, so not the brightest moment for me either,” Waverly chimes in.

   “You and Nicole, though, it was obvious from the very beginning,” Dolls says.

   “I didn't know,” Wynonna half-whispers.

Dolls gives her a look. “Really?”

   “It was a very busy time!” Wynonna retorts, elbowing him lightly. “I was too busy dealing with you ordering me around, slash trying not to get killed by demons. As you do.”

They fall into a banter, one Waverly is familiar with between them but doesn't usually see this playful, this relaxed. The way Dolls slings his arm around Wynonna’s waist, the way her black-painted fingernails trace his chest up to his jawline make Waverly think this has probably been going on longer than she'd realized. Maybe now she's the oblivious one.

She and Nicole get ready to head out, dressing in multiple layers to battle the cold outside. When they enter the kitchen, Wynonna and Dolls are sitting close at the table, half empty box of donuts between them. If neither Waverly nor Nicole didn't know better, if they were to look in at them they would think they were a normal couple, not one that met through fighting supernatural entities. It's a beautiful moment, either way.

   “We’re taking off,” Waverly lets them know. “Be back tonight, probably around seven-ish.”

Waverly and Nicole don't know what they're doing yet, but that's how most of their adventures start. Nicole doesn't mind aimless driving and Waverly knows the local land inside and out, so  they're never lost. These kinds of days always end up being their favorite.

   “Okay,” Wynonna and Dolls both respond too fast, too eagerly. Nicole and Waverly shoot each other a knowing glance when they head out the door.

   “Make that eight-ish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a loooong list of fics to write for Wynonna Earp but of course I impulsively started writing this one last night on the spot when the idea came into my head. I think we all needed some good, pure Wayhaught and Wyndolls fluff this week, so I hope this brightened someone's day! Let me know what you think, and as always, I'm here and on Tumblr under the same username, always taking prompts :)


End file.
